The Hermione Granger Chronicles: Inevitable
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: Part II of The Hermione Granger Chronicles. DH and Epilogue compliant. Some things are inevitable. Sometimes... You can't fight destiny no matter how much you want to. WARNINGS: Depression, "forced" marriage. M just to be safe. Sequel up!


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is Part II of The Hermione Granger Chronicles. This part can definitely be considered canon, since the events taking place (and having taken place) in it are not contradictory to it. It is currently unBetaed, but I will have it edited as soon as possible, in which case I will post an update with the new version of the story. Also, translations of the French dialogue can be found in the end. **

* * *

_Inevitable - March 23, 2008_

She felt sick to her stomach, and it wasn't the pregnancy. It was the garish decorations, the excessive number of guests, the pumpkin-flavored cake and the stupid, ugly tulle nightmare that Molly Weasley called a wedding dress.

She wanted to rip the bloody thing to shreds, she wanted to claw her eyes out, she wanted to... She wanted to die. The salvation of death was something she never, at any point wished for before or during the war. She had fought to stay alive when Remus chased after her and Harry in their Third Year, during the battle in the Department of Mysteries in their Fifth Year, the entire time they were on the run, during the Final Battle... She hadn't even begged for death when Bellatrix Lestrange Crucio'd her repeatedly. But now, she would welcome the Grim Reaper with open arms if he came to take her. She longed for relief from the living Hell she was in.

"Est ce que ça va?" a female voice came from the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Je vais .. parfaitement bien. Je déteste ma vie, j'ai envie de mourir. Je ne me suis jamais portée aussi bien" she chuckled darkly.

The young woman walked inside and closed the door behind her. "C'est une honte, et tu as toujours le temps de faire marche arrière."

"Ce moment.. Cet instant doit arriver. Quand j'ai rompu la première fois avec Ron, c'était exactement ce que j'essayais d'éviter. Mais, apparemment, je ne peux y échapper" Hermione retorted sadly.

"So you really are going to do this? You are ready to condemn yourself in a life of... Ron Weasley?" the blond girl inquired after casting a Muffliato charm.

"What else can I do, Gabrielle? I'm not alone! If I didn't have this baby, _of course_ I wouldn't be where I am now!" the older woman cried.

"You should have had an abortion."

"You know I wanted to! But somehow, they realised I was pregnant before even I did! If I had aborted Ron's baby they would find out, and then the whole Wizarding World would."

"We would have found a solution. Why you resigned to your fate so easily, I will never understand." Gabrielle huffed.

"You said it yourself; it was fate. I delayed it for nearly ten years-"

"Penelope delayed it for twenty! Was she better than you? Je ne crois pas!", Gabrielle said interrupting Hermione.

"I could have him waiting a hundred years! But it would still happen. Ron and I are... inevitable."

"Yes, like a freak accident!" the blonde snorted. Her expression softening, she approached her friend and spoke again. "You are the brightest witch of your age. You are powerful. There is no billionaire author writing the story of your life. You can make your own destiny!"

"No, I-I can't. It may seem that way to you, but I can't," Hermione whispered and wiped her tears.

"If that is your final decision, then what more can I say? Just remember that anytime you want to break free, I'll be there to help you," Gabrielle smiled.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me," Hermione said before glancing at the clock and rising from her seat. "Merlin, we're almost late. Come on, let's go."

"Not yet... There's one more thing I need to do," Gabrielle told her and waved her wand over Hermione's bouquet. In a moment, the orange lilies and hemlocks turned into something Gabrielle deemed slightly more appropriate.

And so, Hermione walked the aisle with her veil covering her red-rimmed eyes, and a bouquet of mourning brides in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second part of The Hermione Granger Chronicles. More will come, though I am not sure when. I have a very busy schedule and tend to get frequent writer's blocks, but I will try to update as fast as I can. **

**The mourning bride flower is rather pretty, but its meaning makes it quite unsuitable for a bride's bouquet. In this case, however, I think it was the best choice.**

**25/8/2013: I replaced the shitty Google-translated French dialogue with a correct translation by Nuuf. A big thank you to her!**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
